Izzy
Izzy is a contestant in Total Drama Throwback. She formerly competed in Total Drama Island, Action, and World Tour. Personality Izzy is a wild and crazy girl who acts entirely on impulse. She is blunt and has no filter, and usually says the first thing that comes to her mind. She is often known for acting like different animals, including (but not limited to) cats, dogs, sharks, and bears. She likes to play "games", most often involving torturing and attacking contestants against their wills. She is quite smart, but that is overshadowed by her lack of mental stability and impulse control. She does have a softer side, most often coming out when her girlfriend, Ella, is present. Notable Actions One of the first things Izzy did upon arriving to the resort was tackle Topher and bite him. Afterwards, she hid in a tree to stalk other contestants. She has attacked Topher one other time since then. Her next victim was Tom, who was relaxing in the pool. She pounced on him, then tossed him like a rag doll onto the pavement. Tyler is most often the object of her insanity. She often beats him up, tackles him, and throws him into the main pool. She has tried to drown him on more than one occasion. Despite this, she has been seen grooming the leg of his tracksuit like a cat. She has also tried to drown Alejandro and Duncan, with much more force than she has shown with Tyler. This caused Alejandro to break her nose, which he reset for her. She also got into a fight with Alejandro because he did not believe that her great grandfather wrote the Communist Manifesto. In another drowning incident, she shoved Tyler, Justin, Katie, and Trent into the pool. Svetlana dove in after her to try and stop her, but she kicked Svetlana square in the face. She then drowns Duncan, who dove in to save the group, causing him to pass out. She was the beginning of Aleduncan because Alejandro had to give him CPR after the incident. You're welcome, gays. She once attacked Cody in the food court by throwing him onto the bar, slapping him, and stepping on his stomach. Cody is now in a cast. She also threatened Cody into being her bitch by dressing up in her bear fursuit and making him piss himself in public. In yet another incident with Cody, she held him in her arms to comfort and protect him during the Zeke Hunt, and he fucking pissed on her. She had to throw her clothes into the "washing machine" (aka a bush), and walk around naked. The next day, she rolled Cody into his room, drew dicks on his forehead and arm, then pissed on him. This sparked the Great Revenge Piss Debate. She once took Harold's katana and held it to his throat. She then made him get on his knees and sing. She tried to make him her bitch, but Harold is no one's B-word. She then brandished the katana at Brick before having it knocked out of her hand by Vito. She hangs out with Eva sometimes, and once broke Eva's bedroom window by cannon-balling out of it. She tackled Lindsay and Kitty once because Alejandro's copy of the Communist Manifesto landed near them. She is enthralled with Jasmine's Australian accent, and likes to imitate her. On dates with Ella, she like to try to eat birds, much to Ella's dismay. She also is often soothed by Ella's singing. Izzy likes to dance with Ella, and has taught Ella to pop her pussy. Background Izzy is white, coming from an Irish background. She's bi as fuck. Quotes Trivia * She likes to t-pose. * She revealed early on that she has a hit list that includes Jacques and Jen. * She was a hospital secretary in a past life. * Her great grandfather, Marl Karx, wrote The Communist Manifesto. She's also the reincarnation of him. * She likes to drink, and often drinks entire bottles of liquor in one sitting. * Her gaydar is pretty good. * She has won contests at Anthrocon before with her bear fursuit. She, however, was kicked out of Anthrocon for attacking a wolf cub. * She's good at Plague Inc. * Her style of texting is not indicative of her intelligence. She texts like a moron because she thinks its funny. Category:TDT Characters Category:Bisexual Characters